General Woundwort
General Woundwort is a savage rabbit warlord who appeared in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is the primary antagonst of the Richard Adams children's novel, Watership Down, and the subsequent animated adaptation, which has become notorious among animated film fans for its violence and gore. Disney Vs. Non-Disney Villains Vs Kaa During the war, Woundwort confronts Kaa the python. Kaa wants his land back, but Woundwort refuses. Furious, Kaa hypnotizes a dog into killing Woundwort. The dog leaps at Woundwort and tears him to shreds. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Vs Claudandus Mok creates a formula to enhance healing powers and intelligience in animals. He finds two animals that have been successes and pits them against each other. Claudandus and General Woundwort leap at each other, wrestling each other to the finish. General Woundwort's paw manages to slice open Claudandus, Claudandus' organs spilling everywhere, while Woundwort himself grins. New Allies and Enemies Mojo Jojo, one of the other animals Mok has performed experiments upon, forms a faction of animals working to overthrow Mok and take revenge. Woundwort is one of the first sign-ups, serving as the strategist of the group. However, a newcomer arrives in Woundwort's home of Efrafa: Scarface. The fox attacks one of Woundwort's lieutenants, Vervain; Woundwort immediately intervenes. The two animals claw and tear at each other, with Woundwort leaving deep gashes in Scarface's stomach. But the fox soon gets the upper hand and throws Woundwort into a tree. Just before Scarface tears into the general, Vervain distracts the opponent. Woundwort is too late to stop Scarface from murdering Vervain, but he does manage to beat the fox down. Just before Woundwort delivers the lethal blow, Scarface murmurs that he will be avenged. Still infuriated over the loss of Vervain, Woundwort simply breaks Scarface's neck. Death at the Battle of Animal Farm Woundwort and Mojo Jojo discover that Napoleon ordered the attack upon Efrafa. After much deliberation, they decide to take down Napoleon's lair of Animal Farm. Napoleon and his rabbits attack on the front lines, facing down Napoleon's subordinates and attack dogs. As Woundwort and his men manage to reach the crest of a hill, Jenner, a traitor to Mojo Jojo's faction, sets some bats upon them. Jenner is then killed by Dolf, a member of Napoleon's group who is attempting a coup of his own. Woundwort leaps at Dolf, only for Drake, one of Mojo's allies to knock him back; the brutish penguin has mistaken Woundwort for killing Jenner. When Drake rushes Woundwort again, the rabbit manages to knock him back. Woundwort watches on in horror as Mojo Jojo transforms himself into a giant and begins tearing up the landscape. Woundwort ends up losing his footing on the damaged terrain, hanging on to a ledge for dear life. He is thus helpless to stop Dolf from shooting him in the face, causing Woundwort to fall off the ledge to his death. Heroes vs. Villains Scar's Alliance After he and Shere Khan left, Scar made his own alliance, such as his tiger partner, Shere Khan, Scar's mate, Zira, Shere Khan's python henchman, Kaa, an old house cat, Claudandus, and a Nazi rabbit himself named General Woundwort. A Mission for Claudandus When Claudandus told them about Sharptooth being alive, Woundwort, Scar, and Zira told him to track Mowgli and Tarzan down. Be Prepared Scar and his allies sang "Be Prepared" while Timon and Pumbaa were spying. Woundwort and Scar's allies asked what to do when they be prepared. Timon and Pumbaa left to warn Simba, unaware that Pterano has spotted them. An Agreement for an Alliance When Kaa told Scar and his allies about joining Queen Grimhilde, Woundwort, Scar, and their allies agrees. But Claudandus didn't. He left! Arrived at Queen Grimhilde's Castle When Scar and his allies arrived, Woundwort, Scar and the others accept the offer. Meeting About the Attack When the ACS arrive, Woundwort was crossed of what Cruella De Ville said. After the meeting ended, Scar knew where Pterano went, and left for battle. Vs Simba's Forces When Scar and his allies attacked, Woundwort fought up with a fox named Tod, telling him and Simba's forces that there is no where left to run. But Louie, an orangutan, saved Simba and his forces. After Tyler shoots the pillars, Scar, Grimhilde, and their allies retreated Wildfire! As Scar and his allies (with the Animal Cruelty Squad's help) moved in for the kill, both Hexxus and The Firebird arrived. Scar, Woundwort, the A.C.S., and Scar's allies saw it all and retreated once again back to Queen Grimhilde's castle Pterano Quits When Pterano told Scar and his allies that he had enough of them evil after Simba exiled him, Woundwort was crossed of what Pterano was saying. This made Scar and his allies mad, and Scar told Pterano to get out of his faction. Non Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Animal Killers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Drake Category:Napoleon Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:Féodor Atkine Category:Complete monsters Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains